Water, Blood, Thunder
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Kahoko is unable to play the violin after a tragic accident, but now, she is being forced to. Play the violin or break the last wish of a precious person. But it is going to be hard playing if she sees her past with every note. Full Sum inside. Rated T.


**Water, Thunder, Blood**

**Full Summary: These are the three main things that ended ****Hino Kahoko's life. One drop of blood shattered her dreams. The boom of thunder signified the end of important lives. And the flooding water washed away her feelings. Her smile was now fake. Her dreams were now gone. And her life had now ended. Kahoko is unable to play the violin after a tragic accident, but now, she is being forced to. Play the violin or break the last wish of a precious person. But it is going to be hard playing if she sees her past with every note. **

"Okay class, this is the new transfer student, Hino Kahoko. I hope you treat her well. Hino, my name is Misuri-sensei." A stern looking teacher said, placing on her silver glasses that squared her murky eyes. Her black hair, which was in a neat bun, left down a few strands of lone hair which danced around her rounded face in the breeze produced by a opened window.

A girl with fiery red hair and shiny golden eyes stepped out from behind the teacher. She placed a fake smile on her face and bowed, "My name is Hino Kahoko, please treat me well." She said.

The room erupted with murmurs concerning the new girl, how she looked divine, how many girls were envious of the boys attention, and how her smile was so warm. None realized how fake she was.

"Silence," Misuri-sensei yelled, at once everything was silenced. "Hino, sit beside Mio, in front of Nao. Girls, raise your hands."

A girl with dark black hair and a serious expression raised her hand, along with a lighter haired girl with a kind smile. Kahoko slowly made her way back to the two friends, and gave them another fake smile. "Hello, Mio-chan, Nao-chan." She said.

They didn't seem to mind how familiar she was being, the girl known as Nao nodded, and Mio kept smiling and waved.

_They seem not to have a care in the world, _thought Kahoko, as she sat down in her assigned seat.

"Do you have all your books?" Mio asked in a whisper. Kahoko nodded, and took out her English book, along with a notebook and mechanical pencil.

"You know where everywhere is, right?" She questioned, a bit worriedly. Kahoko nodded again. "And you're-"

"Mio and Hino, stop talking! Stay after class, both of you!" The teacher snapped. They both nodded slowly, Mio bowing towards Kahoko apologetically.

Through out the rest of class, Kahoko barely acknowledged the teacher, though she jotted down her notes, only half-noticing what she wrote. Soon enough the bell rang, and everyone quickly packed up and left, except Kahoko and Mio.

"Gomen, Kaho-chan," Mio muttered under her breath, loud enough for only Kahoko to hear. Kahoko nodded to Mio, not blaming her in the least.

"Okay, I would like you two to take these papers to the music department, and this music stand." Misuri-sensei said.

"Hai," The two girls' said in unison, quickly picking up half each, Kahoko grabbing the music stand, for Mio looked a little unsteady with just the papers in hand. She did seem like the clumsy type of girl, and Kahoko didn't want her to fall with all the papers.

The girls made there way down the hallway in a comfortable silence. "Kaho-chan, what school did you go to before here?" Mio asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, I went to a school all the way in America. I moved there when I was ten, but I just suddenly moved back." Kahoko said, not telling the entire story, but not lying. Mio nodded.

"So you speak English?! How awesome!" She said excitedly. Kahoko shrugged, saying it wasn't all to amazing.

Suddenly a boy rushed up the stairs and bumped into the music stand Kahoko was carrying, getting her off balance, and causing her to drop all the books and begin to fall down the stairs. Her eyes slowly shut, but the boy noticed her falling, and quickly reached out and grabbed her by the waist, making sure she didn't fall. He sighed in relief.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright!?" Mio asked, rushing to her side. Kahoko quickly got out of the boys grasp, and bowed to him, before turning to Mio.

"Hai, I'm fine. Not the best encounter in the world on your first day though." Kahoko commented, smiling that unreal, but somehow warming smile.

"Oh, gomen, I was in a rush." The guy from earlier said, messing distractedly with his dark green locks. His sea-green eyes glimmered in the bright hall light.

"Would you like me to help you with some of that?" He questioned. Kahoko shrugged.

"You were in such a rush, don't you have somewhere to be?" Kahoko asked. The guy nodded slowly and bowed in apology before turning to run off.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Ryoutarou Tsuchiura!" He called back.

"Hino Kahoko, and my friend Mio!" Kahoko called back. He gave a quick nod and continued running in the same direction he had been headed.

"Kya!" Mio suddenly screamed, gaining Kahoko's attention. She looked at Mio in question.

"What?"

"That was Tsuchiura-kun, the hottest gen-ed guy in our grade! And he held you by the waist, and saved you from falling to your death!" Mio exclaimed, hearts around her.

"…He pushed me in the first place." Kahoko reminded. Mio waved that part off, hearts still floating around her.

"Kya! He's so cute! He probably loves you, but he can't say, because you just met, and it would end in heart breaking, like the violin romance." Mio exclaimed.

"Now, Mio-chan, we just met." Kahoko said, in her mind slapping her head with her hand in exasperation. What was with this girl?

They walked for a few minutes, and soon enough they were in the music side of the school, and the hall seemed to be filled with murmurs of "The Gen-ed freaks."

Kahoko here was about ready to slap someone, freak, ha, they were more freaky than she could and would ever be.

"Here's the class." Mio said, stopping in front of a open room. Kahoko nodded, and was about to enter when.

"Move out of my way, won't you?" A man's voice said. Kahoko turned to see a boy in her year, second, with a violin case in hand. He had blue locks and matching, darker eyes, he was actually quiet handsome, but his attitude seemed not to be.

"Gomen…" Kahoko said bitterly, wanting to really do something else, but that would ruin her 'innocent new girl' act, and besides that, she didn't want to get involved with any music, let alone a music student. Kahoko walked into the room and set the things on the desk.

"Come on, Mio-chan, get out of his way, put the papers down." Kahoko said. Mio closed her eyes and stood still. What in the world?

"I don't want this guy to order me around, and you shouldn't do everything you're told, Kaho-chan. Even if it's your first day, you don't have to take this, I mean, you do remember what happened to your home because of a man that looked like this one, right?" Mio asked. A memory rushed into Kahoko's mind. She pushed it away.

"Mio-chan, I don't know how you know about that, but leave him alone. It has nothing to do with him, or you." Kahoko said angrily, pulling Mio away by the arm. She stayed still. She was like a completely different person than before.

"Do you not remember me still, I not Mio at the moment; I am Kari-nee-chan." Mio said in a dark voice. Kahoko's eyes widened. She yanked the papers out of Mio's hand, and then shoved them onto the desk. She roughly pulled Mio out of the room, ignoring the confused stares she got from everyone, including the blue-haired teen.

After they were in an empty hallway, Kahoko stopped. She turned to Mio and let go of her wrist. "Kari-nee-chan, why, how are you in Mio's body?"

"My time is almost up, Kaho; a fairy granted me one more minute in this body. I just had to tell you that I was sorry; it is my fault that _it_ happened.

"It's not your fault!" Kahoko said in a soft voice.

"What's not, Kaho-chan?" Mio's voice asked. Kahoko shook her head quickly, murmuring a small nothing. "Hm? Oh, where is the stuff?"

"I put it up already. Come on, lets got to lunch, Mio-chan." Kahoko said, giving off a fake smile.

_Hm, what happened? _Mio wondered, but nodded.

--

Two days went by fast. Kahoko, Nao, and Mio became close in that short time span. It was currently first period and the intercom came on.

"I will now announce the participants in the concours…" It announced.

_They have concours here too? _Kahoko thought curiously.

"The following people are to be in the concours, if you refuse, I am sorry to say that you have to drop out of this school. Tsuchiura Ryoutarou, Hihara Kazuki, Yunoki Azuma, Shimizu Keiichi, Tsukimori Len, Fuyuumi Shoko, and Kahoko Hino, these are the chosen. Come to Kanazawa-sensei's music room. That is all." The intercom went off with a beep.

Everyone started talking about how amazing it was to be chosen, and many congratulated a rather unhappy Kahoko.

_I can't play the violin anymore. _Kahoko thought solemnly.

'Yes you can!' A voice said. Kahoko looked above her head and spotted the person or thing she was least expecting.

_Lily? Why are you here? _

'Because I put you in the contest, play the violin again!'

_But I can't…_

'So you'll break that promise, your mothers' last wish? She wished for you to finish school.'

_But..._

'Go ahead and defile her will then, Kahoko Hino.'

_No… I will… embarrass myself… I will die rather than betray her…_

'Then _play'_

_I have a better idea._

Kahoko stood up and ran out of the room, towards the specified classroom. She flung the door open and saw that she was the last contestant to enter. She calmly walked up to the teacher, panting slightly.

"I would like to resign from the concours." Kahoko announced, shivering slightly at the words she spoke.

--

"Hino Kahoko, you specialize in the violin as I am told." The teacher said, puffing a cigar.

"I _did _specialize in the violin, but I do not play any more." Kahoko said, clenching her fist and unclenching them.

"What was I told to say… hmm… oh yes, so you would rather defile your mothers last wish and drop out of school?" The teacher asked.

Kahoko reclenched her fist so tightly that she her knuckles were white. "There are other schools. I can go back to America."

"Lets see… next I'm supposed to say…" He pulled out a flashcard. "So you can lice with _that _man again?" He asked.

"You don't even know what you are talking about… your just reading those cards…" Kahoko said quietly. "Tell the chair man I would rather live with that man than in the apartment he supplied for me."

"Hold on, wait! Why would you go to America if you could play the violin instead!?" A voice from behind Kahoko asked. She spun around and found all eyes on her. The person who had asked had light green hair and golden eyes. He looked curious, and had a nametag on that read 'Harahi.' She smiled at him gently.

"Well, I really am unable to play the violin." Kahoko announced.

"Then why were you chosen for this?" A guy with purple long hair asked, who wore a tag that said 'Yunuki'.

"It says here- Hino Kahoko, a true genius, a prodigy. At the age of five she learned a very difficult piece from world-class violin players. Age seven-eight won hundreds of concours in first place. Age nine she was recognized by major musicians as a rival. On her tenth birthday she suddenly disappeared from the musical world, after giving a concert." The teacher said, still reading the card.

"Wow, awesome!" Harahi said energetically, clapping. Everyone looked a bit surprised.

"The chairman really needs to stop bragging about his grand daughter…" Kahoko muttered in a low voice.

"This is the description of my, the chairman's, lovely grand daughter." The sensei finished the card and placed it down.

Everyone's eye visibly widened, even the unsociable seeming, blue-haired teen. "Senpai, why did you give up the violin?" A sleepy looking boy asked.

"I have my reasons." Kahoko said grimly.

"P.S. If Kahoko still refuses to join tell her I will tell the entire world about her past." The teacher said, reading from another flashcard.

"Tell grandfather I will join, but I… if he says anything to anyone… I will get _her _out. Just tell him that and he'll know what I'm talking about." Kahoko said in a voice no louder than a whisper, examining her smooth hands. "Oh, and tell him I recently visited with _her._"

_Why can't I cry? _She asked herself. _Why…_

"I don't have to tell him, he has the room bugged." The teacher said lazily. Kahoko rolled her eyes. "And your violin is in the corner."

Kahoko headed towards the corner and saw a case. She slowly opened it and memories flashed through her mind. She pushed them away and picked up the violin.

"By the way, the last line says that this is the violin that you have to play with, and that it is your old one from that day." The teacher said.

"I hope he doesn't think that will scare me." Kahoko said in a small voice. She positioned the violin on her shoulder, and the bow. No one could give her a tip on how to hole it better, there were no flaws in her form.

She replaced the violin in its case along with the bow, and locked it up. She turned back to everyone and smiled her fake smile. "I'm really sorry that I caused you all so much trouble." She said, bowing.

"Don't smile such a fake smile, granddaughter." A voice said. Kahoko spun around to see the chairman at the door.

"Grandfather, why don't you stop putting all your selfish wishes upon others, and annoying these people. I'm not as obedient as I was when young. I no longer care about your selfish wishes, I only care about _her _wishes." Kahoko said angrily.

"Now, Kahoko, I don't think I am troubling your school mates, am I?" The chairman asked, turning towards the other participants.

"You are interrupting, sir." The blue haired guy said. Kahoko smiled innocently. Her grandfather looked astonished that someone other than his granddaughter would speak to him , or disagree with him.

"Grandfather, you heard this person. You are. Now, I will see you at the first part of the concours. Don't misbehave before them, oh, and don't go any more senile." Someone from behind Kahoko snickered quietly.

The chair man glared at his granddaughter angrily. He then left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Kahoko turned around again, and bowed to everyone. "Gomen…"

"Hahahahaha! Yunoki, I like her, she's funny!" The guy named Hihara announced, in hysterics. Kahoko blinked a few times, as Hihara came over to her and shook both of her hands.

"Hi, I'm Kazuki Hihara, nice to meet you! Wow, a gen-ed prodigy, awesome!" He said enthusiastically.

"Er… Nice to meet you… Hihara-senpai." Kahoko said.

"Don't scare her, Hihara. I'm Azuma Yunoki." The purple headed guy said. Kahoko nodded. Hihara jumped back and apologized.

"Yunoki… Yunoki… I've heard that… Yunoki… Oh! I've met you're evil-… Um… incredibly kind grandmother, Yunoki-sempai." Kahoko said, smiling. Azuma chuckled slightly.

"Nice to meet both of you, my name is Hino Kahoko, second year, gen-ed. You can call me anything you want, Hino-chan/san, or Kahoko-chan/Kaho-chan." Kahoko bowed politely.

"Um… n-nice to meet you, I'm Shouko Fuyuumi-san, nice to me-meet you. First year, I play clarinet." A cute girl with short greenish hair said.

"I'm first year Keiichi Shimizu, cello, nice to meet you sempai's." A sleepy looking cute boy with blonde hair and blue eyes said. He looked angle-like, delicate.

"Len Tsukimori, year two, violin." The blue haired teen said, he looked rather stoic, thought Kahoko.

"I'm the teacher. Hiroto Kanazawa-sensei. And the theme for selection one is Opening up, so get practicing... Oh and the contest is broke into for selections by the way. Ja'ne…" The sensei left quickly, not wanting anyone to ask questions.

--

Kahoko stood on the roof, violin out. She got into the correct position to play the first song she had in years. Unknown to her, all the participants of the contest somehow ended up hidden to here Kahoko's song, even Len had been dragged into it.

Kahoko played the notes of Ave Maria, the first song she had ever played on the violin, when she was five. With each note a new image flashed into her mind.

_There was blood everywhere._ Kahoko fell to her knee's, but continued playing the violin. Everyone peered at her from there hiding spots. She looked very sad and pained.

_Thunder struck loudly._ A horrible sound came out of the violin and Kahoko's hand was trembling uncontrollably.

_Rain fell at a rapid speed from the sky. _Kahoko's eyes opened and she placed her violin on the in her lap. She stared at it sadly. Everyone was confused, and continued looking at Kahoko to see what she would do next.

Kahoko suddenly stood up and became composed. She placed her violin in the case and took to earpieces out of her ears. She turned off the tune they had been playing. Why was she packing up, they wondered.

"Can I do something for you all?" Kahoko asked, turning towards there hiding place with a fake smile on her face.

Everyone immediately stood up straight. Len slowly walked forward so it wouldn't look like he was in all the entire 'listen to Hino' operation. He thought up a quick excuse.

"Kanazawa-sensei told me to tell you that in the first performance he wants you to get into the top three." Len said. Phew, a decent excuse, he thought.

"Ah… Hino-chan… I was just… um… do you want to get some… cake with me and… and… Yunoki?" Hihara babbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was going to go back to the hotel I am staying at and practice in the sound proof rooms… would all of you want to come if you don't have plans? I can have the butlers make some cake." Kahoko said, knowing why all of them were really there.

"I thought it was a hotel, sempai." Shimizu said.

"Oh… well grandfather said that it was best for me if I had the entire hotel for my self, he built in practice rooms and got maids and butlers, so its like my own little hotel with servants and stuff…" Kahoko said, slightly embarrassed.

_**And somehow everyone was dragged into going to the hotel… oh what kind of fun will they have? Please review, 5 or more please. **_


End file.
